A Simple Mission
by The Shinsengumi Muses
Summary: A spiffy little shat session with the Gundam Wing boys! Sound fun? Oh it is!! 1x2, 3x4, 5x6x13 Small cross over with Slayers, so Zel/Xel


Note: For some odd reason in this story Heero has more to say then Duo. It was not intentional, so don't blame us! The characters spoke for themselves, honest! Maybe Heero has more to say because it is all done over his computer! After all, that is one of his favorite places to be! This is a crossover between Slayers and Wufei's random appearances may confuse you a little, but he's Wufei! Erin was sick when we wrote the majority of this fic and I think that might have been one of the reasons as to why it was so weird. But you heard it here first, this is what happens when we get bored! 

Warnings: Xel/Zel 1x2 3x4 5+13 Relena bashing along with a Relena finds out, OOC. 

* * *

  
  
**A Simple Mission**

By: Emmy and Erin 

* * *

Heero_Yuy: What are we doing here again? 

Justice_4_All: That's what I want to know. 

Shinigami_chan: Why are you asking me? 

Trowa_no_koibito: Because you're usually the one who does these things. Why this time, Duo? 

Shinigami_chan: It wasn't me! I swear on Shinigami's honor! 

Heero_Yuy: Then who was it. 

Justice_4_All: And since when does Shinigami have honor!?!!? 

Shinigami_chan: Baka. Ask Quatre. 

Heero_Yuy: Quatre? 

Trowa_no_koibito: Eep, Trowa! 

Razor_Bangs: It wasn't him. 

Justice_4_All: Then who was it?!!? Yuy?? 

Heero_Yuy: Do you even have to ask? 

Shinigami_chan: Bet it was you Wu-man! 

Justice_4_All: Why you... Duo! What in the world are you talking about! I can't believe you would ever say that I would do something as honor less as this! 

Damn_hot_J: It was I. Heero, this is a time to improve you and your pilot's social skills. It's your mission! 

Shinigami_chan: I don't need to improve anything! 

Damn_hot_J: Don't' talk back to me! Then help them improve! Now, I will be leaving. 

Justice_4_All: What was with his addy? Was that Doctor J? 

Heero_Yuy: ... 

Razor_Bangs: Quatre... 

Trowa_no_koibito: Yes? 

Razor_Bangs: Nothing 

Shinigami_chan: I don't take missions from him! See ya! 

Heero_Yuy: Duo, you leave now and I'll kill you. 

Shinigami_chan: You always say that! 

Trowa_no_koibito: What is it Trowa? We are supposed to be working on social skills! 

Heero_Yuy: If you leave now you will be sleeping on the couch. 

Razor_Bangs:... 

Shinigami_chan: What's that supposed to mean? 

Heero_Yuy: You know exactly what it means and I mean it. You stay or you will be sleeping on the couch. 

Shinigami_chan: KISAMA!! 

Heero_Yuy: So are you going to leave or stay? I want to know whether to leave sheets out for you. 

Shinigami_chan: I'm not going to say anything else. 

Heero_Yuy: I need an answer. 

Shinigami_chan: I'll stay but I won't talk. 

Justice_4_All: So we need improve our social skills? How are we going to do that? 

Heero_Yuy: If you don't talk then that treat goes double. 

Razor_Bangs: By talking 

Shinigami_chan: Double? 

Trowa_no_koibito: Umm, I guess we should start by talking about how our day went. 

Razor_Bangs: Wufei starts. 

Heero_Yuy: Yes, double, you will be sleeping on the couch twice as long so just tell us how your day went after Wufei. 

Justice_4_All: Um, I worshiped my goddess Nataku. 

Shinigami_chan: What if I don't come home? 

Heero_Yuy: Your loss. 

Razor_Bangs: Is that all? 

Justice_4_All: I blew up Oz mobile suites with my Nataku. 

Shinigami_chan: My loss? Who's going to be cold tonight? 

Razor_Bangs: And... 

Heero_Yuy: You are. I have had plenty of cold nights before it's not like one more will matter. 

Justice_4_All: And nothing. That is what my day consists of! 

Trowa_no_koibito: What about Treize and Zechs? 

Trowa_no_koibito: Do you two know what they're talking about? 

Justice_4_All: I'm not sure I really want to. 

Trowa_no_koibito: Lovers spat. 

Razor_Bangs:... 

Heero_Yuy: Trowa, you tell what you did today. 

Razor_Bangs: Performed in the circus. 

Justice_4_All: Quatre, drop it. 

Heero_Yuy: Is that all? 

Trowa_no_koibito: Drop what? 

Justice_4_All: Never mind. 

Razor_Bangs: Played with the lions. 

Trowa_no_koibito: Heero, what am I supposed to drop? 

Heero_Yuy: Trowa, you did nothing with Quatre? 

Heero_Yuy: Wufei told you to drop it. 

Razor_Bangs:.... 

Heero_Yuy: What else? 

Trowa_no_koibito: DROP WHAT!!! 

Razor_Bangs: Nothing of importance. 

Justice_4_All: Quatre! SHUT UP!! 

Heero_Yuy: Is Duo still there? 

Shinigami_chan: ....... 

Heero_Yuy: Looks like I'll be leaving sheets out. 

Trowa_no_koibito: ABOUT WHAT? 

Shinigami_chan: ..... 

Justice_4_All: Grr, %^& you! What you said about Treize and Zechs! 

Heero_Yuy: Trowa? Aren't you going to do anything about the way he's talking to Quatre? 

Trowa_no_koibito: What about them? 

Razor_Bangs: Wufei, be nice. 

Justice_4_All: Shut up everyone! I think Duo has the right idea! I'm only going to be here from now on and not type! 

Heero_Yuy: Duo, you started a trend. 

Shinigami_chan:..... 

Heero_Yuy: Duo. Say something. 

Trowa_no_koibito: So Trowa, how was your day? 

Shinigami_chan: ............. 

Heero_Yuy: Duo, why aren't you typing? 

Razor_Bangs:?! 

Shinigami_chan: ....... 

Justice_4_All: Damn all of you! Just talk!!! 

Shinigami_chan: ............ 

Heero_Yuy: Duo, say something other then the (...) 

Razor_Bangs: I was. It's Heero's turn. 

Shinigami_chan: ??? 

Heero_Yuy: I went on three missions to destroy Oz mobile suite bases. After that I went to the apartment Duo and I are sharing and got an urgent message to meet you all in this chat room. And now Duo is being an ass and not talking to me and I think I am about to kill something, Quatre. 

Shinigami_chan: -------- 

Heero_Yuy: I really will kill you. 

Razor_Bangs: Yes, Quatre? 

Trowa_no_koibito: Um, I had a pretty normal day, nothing exciting happened. Didn't get any missions and I think I'm getting along just fine with my koibito, unlike Duo and Heero, Duo, will you please talk? 

Shinigami_chan: .... 

Trowa_no_koibito: Duo, I'm just warning you, I'm on the verge of going into Wing Zero mode. 

Heero_Yuy: I guess I will just have to take Relena up on her offer. 

Shinigami_chan: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Trowa_no_koibito: Trowa? Are you there? 

Heero_Yuy: If you don't talk I will just have to take Relena up on her offer. 

Razor_Bangs: Yes 

Shinigami_chan: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Trowa_no_koibito: Good! I thought you were going to go do a Duo/Wufei thing on us. 

Razor_Bangs: Why would I? 

Trowa_no_koibito: People are just acting strangely lately, I have the feeling that Duo's about to crack. 

Heero_Yuy: Well, I might as well call her right now. 

Razor_Bangs: Crack?! 

Trowa_no_koibito: Yea. 

Shinigami_chan: -__- 

Trowa_no_koibito: I feel bad for him. 

Razor_Bangs: How so? 

Heero_Yuy: You know, I might forget about everything if you take up J's mission. 

Trowa_no_koibito: He is doomed. 

Shinigami_chan: ?????? 

Razor_Bangs: Doomed? 

Trowa_no_koibito: Trowa, do you have any idea what I'm talking about? 

Razor_Bangs: No 

Trowa_no_koibito: Never mind. Duo, you still hanging in there? 

Heero_Yuy: There is the phone... 

Shinigami_chan: ........... 

Heero_Yuy: Dialing... 

Shinigami_chan: -__- 

Justice_4_All: Duo, he will do it... 

Heero_Yuy: Damn, it's busy. 

Shinigami_chan: ^_^ 

Heero_Yuy: Whom could she be talking to? 

Pink_Princess: At last I have found you Heero!! 

Trowa_no_koibito: Eep. 

Razor_Bangs: Apologize Heero. You're hurting your koi. 

Razor_Bangs: It's okay Quatre. She won't hurt you 

Pink_Princess: But I just got here, how could he be hurting me? 

Razor_Bangs: .......... 

Justice_4_All: There is not a single shred of justice in this world at all anymore. 

Pink_Princess: Oh hello Wufei! Who all is here? 

Razor_Bangs: Me 

Trowa_no_koibito: Quatre 

Justice_4_All: I'm half here. 

Shinigami_chan: ............. 

Pink_Princess: Duo? Is that you? Where is Heero? 

Shinigami_chan: .......??????? 

Trowa_no_koibito: How are you doing, Relena-sama? 

Pink_Princess: I am fine Trowa. Thank you 

Pink_Princess: Gomen Quatre! 

Trowa_no_koibito: That's okay... 

Trowa_no_koibito: Where IS Heero? 

Pink_Princess: You don't know? 

Razor_Bangs: No 

Trowa_no_koibito: Duo, do you know? 

Shinigami_chan: ?? 

Pink_Princess: Duo, why aren't you talking? 

Shinigami_chan: ........... 

Trowa_no_koibito: It's a long story... 

Pink_Princess: I order you to tell me! 

Trowa_no_koibito: Huh? Umm, Dr. J gave us a mission and well, Duo didn't want to do it. 

Pink_Princess: What was it? 

Trowa_no_koibito: Well, it was to be social. 

Pink_Princess: WHAT? 

Trowa_no_koibito: It was to be social and Duo refused to do it, what's wrong? 

Pink_Princess: He didn't want to be social? 

Trowa_no_koibito: I guess not, could you try to talk him into being social, Relena-sama? 

Pink_Princess: Where is Heero? 

Trowa_no_koibito: He should be here, why? 

Pink_Princess: I wish to talk to him. 

Trowa_no_koibito: Heero, if you don't make your presents know I will tell Dr. J that you didn't complete your mission. 

Heero_Yuy: Damn you. 

Pink_Princess: HEERO! 

Heero_Yuy: What? 

Razor_Bangs: Nice to see you. 

Heero_Yuy: Shut up. All of you. 

Pink_Princess: I missed you, Heero? 

Razor_Bangs: You want us to be like Duo? 

Heero_Yuy: Don't you dare! What Relena? 

Trowa_no_koibito: Please Duo? 

Pink_Princess: ... 

Heero_Yuy: ... 

Shinigami_chan: .......... 

Heero_Yuy: Duo, please talk. 

Razor_Bangs: Don't start acting like Duo. 

Shinigami_chan: ... 

Heero_Yuy: I thought that that would be a line delivered from you to Duo about me. 

Heero_Yuy: Duo please. 

Razor_Bangs: Heero, apologize to your koi. 

Pink_Princess: Koi? What? 

Heero_Yuy:. . . . 

Heero_Yuy: . . . 

Shinigami_chan: ......... 

Heero_Yuy: . . . . 

Heero_Yuy: . . . 

Heero_Yuy: I'm 

Heero_Yuy: Sorry. 

Razor_Bangs: Duo... 

Pink_Princess: Sorry? 

Shinigami_chan: ^__^ 

Heero_Yuy: Now will you talk? 

Shinigami_chan: ........... 

Heero_Yuy: Please? 

Pink_Princess: What's going on Quatre? 

Shinigami_chan: ? 

Trowa_no_koibito: Umm, I think it's something between Heero and Duo. 

Heero_Yuy: Please Duo, talk? 

Shinigami_chan: ?????? 

Pink_Princess: Wufei, I order you to tell me what's going on! 

Justice_4_All: When was I brought into this picture?! 

Pink_Princess: NOW!!! 

Justice_4_All: It's a lovers spat, okay? 

Pink_Princess: Then why isn't Heero arguing with me? 

Heero_Yuy: I really need to get rid of her, wait a moment while I disconnect her line... 

Terminate file connection Pink_Princess 

Logging off 

Please wait... 

File terminated 

Heero_Yuy: There, she is gone. 

Razor_Bangs: Quatre, what are you doing? 

Shinigami_chan: ^_^ 

Trowa_no_koibito: Mainly waiting for Duo to say something, what about you? 

Heero_Yuy: Duo, where are you? 

Razor_Bangs: Nothing. 

Shinigami_chan: ...... 

Trowa_no_koibito: Where are you exactly, Trowa? 

Razor_Bangs: In a safe house. 

Trowa_no_koibito: Could you give me the address? 

Razor_Bangs: Why? 

Trowa_no_koibito: I think you know why. 

Razor_Bangs: Where is Heero? 

Heero_Yuy: What does that have to do with anything? 

Trowa_no_koibito: Why? 

Razor_Bangs: Where is Wufei? 

Justice_4_All: Logging off! It's getting too mushy in here! 

Logging off: Justice_4_All 

Complete 

Razor_Bangs: Damn. 

Trowa_no_koibito: Huh? Why are you swearing? 

Shinigami_chan: ??? 

Heero_Yuy: Duo, are you ever going to talk? 

Shinigami_chan: Not after this. 

Trowa_no_koibito: You talked!! 

Heero_Yuy: Not after what? 

Shinigami_chan: ........... 

Trowa_no_koibito: I'm confused... 

Razor_Bangs: Duo, you need counseling. 

Trowa_no_koibito/Heero_Yuy: You said it. 

Shinigami_chan: -__- 

Trowa_no_koibito: Trow-chan, you never did answer my question! 

Razor_Bangs: About what? 

Trowa_no_koibito: About why you said a bad word and the address. 

Razor_Bangs: Oh that... 

Trowa_no_koibito: Oh yes, that! 

Razor_Bangs: Why? 

Heero_Yuy: Shi-chan? 

Trowa_no_koibito: You know why!! 

Shinigami_chan: ??? 

Razor_Bangs: SHI-CHAN??!! 

Heero_Yuy: Shut up Barton! 

Razor_Bangs: No I don't Quatre. 

Trowa_no_koibito: SHI-CHAN?!?!?! 

Trowa_no_koibito: Yes, I think you do. 

Heero_Yuy: Shut up, Winner!! 

Razor_Bangs: No, I don't. 

Trowa_no_koibito: Yes you do 

Razor_Bangs: You want us to be like Duo? 

Razor_Bangs: Oh... 

Heero_Yuy: *&^#^*%&$&$@#^&*$%^&#$%^&$%^&*$%^&*$%^&*$%^&*#$%^&#$%^&*#$%^&*$%^&*(#^*@ 

#$%^&*@#$%^&*()#$%^&*()@#$%^&*()#$%^&*()@#$ 

%^&*(#$%^&*()#$%^&*()#$%^&*() 

Trowa_no_koibito: Yes, you know. 

Razor_Bangs: Sorry Quatre, but I have a guest. 

Trowa_no_koibito: Who?? 

Shinigami_chan: A friend. 

Trowa_no_koibito/Heero_Yuy: NANI??!?!?!!? 

Shinigami_chan/Razor_Bangs:... 

Heero_Yuy: I think I need to self-destruct... 

Razor_Bangs: Don't you dare. 

Trowa_no_koibito: You mean, Duo is there?? What in the world is going on? 

Razor_Bangs: He didn't want to stay with Heero. 

Trowa_no_koibito: My uchuu no kokoro... 

Heero_Yuy: Trowa, where is the safe house?! 

Razor_Bangs: That's classified 

Shinigami_chan: Now whose is going to be cold Hee-chan? 

Heero_Yuy: DAMN YOU! 

Trowa_no_koibito: My uchuu no kokoro... 

Shinigami_chan:... 

Trowa_no_koibito: My uchuu no kokoro... 

Razor_Bangs: What about it? 

Heero_Yuy: You killed Quatre... 

Heero_Yuy: I think he's broke. 

Shinigami_chan: ???? 

Razor_Bangs: Broke? 

Heero_Yuy: Yep broke. How long have you been there, kisama? 

Shinigami_chan/Razor_Bangs:... 

Heero_Yuy: TELL ME NOW! 

Shinigami_chan: No 

Heero_Yuy: Why not? 

Shinigami_chan: ................ 

Heero_Yuy: Don't you dare go quiet on me. 

Shinigami_chan: ??? 

Razor_Bangs: Koi? 

Heero_Yuy: You heard him 'My uchuu no kokoro.' 

Heero_Yuy: I think he's broke 

Trowa_no_koibito: ... 

Razor_Bangs: Talk to me Quatre! 

Trowa_no_koibito: 

Trowa_no_koibito: Need drink 

Trowa_no_koibito: My uchuu no kokoro... 

Razor_Bangs: Quatre? Quatre?! 

Trowa_no_koibito: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm? 

Razor_Bangs: QUATRE?!!! 

Trowa_no_koibito: Nnnnnnnnaaaaaannnnniiii? 

Razor_Bangs: Are you all right? 

Trowa_no_koibito: Sore wa himitsu desu... 

Shinigami_chan: Koi? 

Heero_Yuy: Don't worry, I'm with him right now, just a little fainting spell. 

Razor_Bangs/Shinigami_chan: NANI? 

Heero_Yuy: What? 

Razor_Bangs: Why are you with my koi? 

Heero_Yuy: Why are **you **with _my _koi? 

Heero_Yuy: He is going to be out for a while. 

Razor_Bangs: He came here. I didn't know he was coming. 

Heero_Yuy: Sure, that's your excuse. 

Razor_Bangs: What? 

Heero_Yuy: Duo? 

Shinigami_chan: Huh? 

Heero_Yuy: When will you come home? 

Shinigami_chan: Damn. 

Heero_Yuy: What? 

Shinigami_chan: ........... 

Razor_Bangs: Umm Heero... 

Heero_Yuy: What. 

Razor_Bangs: Does Duo normally roll around on the floor while grabbing his stomach? 

Heero_Yuy: What are you talking about?! No! 

Heero_Yuy: Duo? Duo?! 

Razor_Bangs: Oh 

Razor_Bangs: He can't hear you. 

Heero_Yuy: What?! 

Razor_Bangs: What did he eat today? 

Heero_Yuy: I don't know! I wasn't with him all day! Only last night! We both had missions in the morning, what is happening over there? 

Razor_Bangs: What about last night? 

Heero_Yuy: I was with him last night and he didn't eat anything, what is going on over there? 

Razor_Bangs: What happened last night? 

Heero_Yuy: *glare* What do you think happened last night. 

Razor_Bangs: Enlighten me 

Heero_Yuy: You really don't want to be enlightened. 

Razor_Bangs: Yes I do. 

Heero_Yuy: Is Duo okay? 

Razor_Bangs: I'm not a doctor. 

Heero_Yuy: Just tell me what you think it is. You should have half the brains to figure that out. 

Razor_Bangs: He's turning blue 

Heero_Yuy: Then give him the hemlock maneuver or something baka! 

Razor_Bangs: Umm Heero.... 

Heero_Yuy: WHAT?! 

Razor_Bangs: What would you do if I told you Duo wasn't breathing? 

Heero_Yuy: I would say that you need to get him breathing or else you won't be breathing. 

Razor_Bangs: He isn't 

Heero_Yuy: Then make him breathe!! 

Razor_Bangs: Sorry, I'm too late. 

Heero_Yuy: What?!?!?!?!?! 

Razor_Bangs: Looks like we're down to four pilots. 

Heero_Yuy: OMAE O KOROSU!! 

Razor_Bangs: Guess I need to go plan the funeral. 

Heero_Yuy: Are you this sadistic about everything? 

Razor_Bangs: What are you talking about? 

Heero_Yuy: What do you think... 

Trowa_no_koibito: Oh, My Uchuu no Kokoro... 

Razor_Bangs: NANI? 

Heero_Yuy: I think I'll kill Quatre now... 

Razor_Bangs: Yuy.... 

Heero_Yuy: Yep? 

Razor_Bangs: Don't you dare. 

Heero_Yuy: And who are you to stop me? 

Razor_Bangs: Gundam Pilot 03 

Heero_Yuy: You think that will stop me? 

Razor_Bangs: Why are you doing this? 

Trowa_no_koibito: Doing what? 

Heero_Yuy: Your up? 

Razor_Bangs: Quatre! 

Trowa_no_koibito: Looks that way to me, hi Trowa! 

Heero_Yuy: Damn, there go my plans of killing you... 

Trowa_no_koibito: Huh? 

Heero_Yuy: Never mind. 

Razor_Bangs: Are you all right Quatre? 

Trowa_no_koibito: Trowa! What has been going on? 

Trowa_no_koibito: Okay, I guess. 

Razor_Bangs: Heero was going to kill you. 

Trowa_no_koibito: How could he? I'm no where near he is! 

Heero_Yuy: Damn, now I can't threaten. 

Razor_Bangs: What? 

Trowa_no_koibito: I'm no where near him at all. 

Pink_Princess: Heero! 

Heero_Yuy: Damn, now I'm going to have a hell of a time with her here. 

Trowa_no_koibito: Is that your new favorite word? 

Trowa_no_koibito: Hello Relena-sama! 

Heero_Yuy: Shut up Quatre. 

Pink_Princess: Is Duo talking yet? 

Trowa_no_koibito: I think he's dead. 

Razor_Bangs: Relena-sama. 

Heero_Yuy: Shut up Quatre. 

Razor_Bangs: Yep 

Trowa_no_koibito: Is that your new, new favorite word? 

Heero_Yuy: No, my favorite work is ^&*( you. 

Razor_Bangs: Yep 

Pink_Princess: Dead... 

Trowa_no_koibito: Yep. 

Heero_Yuy: Would you all stop saying 'yep?!' 

Pink_Princess: What happened? 

Heero_Yuy: Trowa killed him. 

Razor_Bangs: Nope 

Heero_Yuy: You all really want to die don't you?! 

Razor_Bangs: Nope 

Pink_Princess: I'm confused... 

Razor_Bangs: Nope 

Pink_Princess: Nope what? I demand all of you to tell me what's going on! 

Razor_Bangs: Why? 

Trowa_no_koibito: . . . 

Razor_Bangs: Duo died. 

Pink_Princess: How? 

Razor_Bangs: He stopped breathing. 

Heero_Yuy: You know, everyone does do that when they die, I think she wants more detail, you WERE there. 

Razor_Bangs: He rolled around on the ground and quit breathing. 

Heero_Yuy: . . . . . . 

Trowa_no_koibito: Why? What lead up to it? 

Razor_Bangs: I don't know. 

Heero_Yuy: Then find out!! 

Razor_Bangs: How? I can't ask him. 

Trowa_no_koibito: Yes you can! I'm sure even if Duo was dead he would still talk! Try! 

Heero_Yuy: ? 

Razor_Bangs: He hasn't said a word since he turned blue. 

Trowa_no_koibito: What did he say before he turned blue? 

Razor_Bangs: Damn. 

Trowa_no_koibito: Why did he say that? 

Heero_Yuy: Well, I wonder, maybe because he was turning BLUE! 

Razor_Bangs: He said that right before he fell to the floor. 

Trowa_no_koibito: What lead up to it? 

Razor_Bangs: I don't remember. 

Pink_Princess: Have I been forgotten over here?! 

Heero_Yuy: Shut up, Relena. 

Razor_Bangs: Nope 

Trowa_no_koibito: What are we going to do without Duo? 

Razor_Bangs: Don't know 

Heero_Yuy: *grumbling* I learned a song to resurrect the dead but there is no way I'm singing it. 

Razor_Bangs: A song? 

Heero_Yuy: It was from one of those damn Slayers fics of Emmy's... 

Razor_Bangs: Slayers? Emmy? 

Heero_Yuy: Never mind, you don't have good Internet connection. 

Razor_Bangs: ..... 

Trowa_no_koibito: Heero! Sing it! We need Duo back! Besides, without him you'll be cold! 

Pink_Princess: Heero singing? DOKO DOKO DOKO DOKO?!?!!? 

Razor_Bangs: Shouldn't we notify Wufei? 

Pink_Princess: I'll get him!!!!!! 

Razor_Bangs: Thank you. 

Justice_4_All: What do you all want?!? 

Razor_Bangs: Duo's dead. 

Justice_4_All: Who killed him. 

Justice_4_All: And what do you want me to do about it? 

Razor_Bangs: Just thought we'd tell you. I know you want Deathscythe. 

Justice_4_All: Yes! Now I have the spare parts I wanted! 

Heero_Yuy: Don't you dare. 

Razor_Bangs: Something wrong Heero? 

Trowa_no_koibito: Trowa? What are we going to do now? 

Heero_Yuy: Shut up. 

Razor_Bangs: Jealous? 

Heero_Yuy:. . . . 

Justice_4_All: Oh yeah, that's right. Heero's koi died. Damn. 

Pink_Princess: Jealous? Koi? 

Heero_Yuy: I think I'm just going to leave now. 

Shinigami_chan: Why? It was just getting good. 

Heero_Yuy: WHAT???!??????????!?!?!?!!? 

Heero_Yuy: What the hell are you doing alive? 

Trowa_no_koibito: That's what I want to know! Trowa? 

Pink_Princess:. . . 

Justice_4_All: I guess there is no justice in this world, I wanted Deathscythe. 

Shinigami_chan: Sorry guys 

Heero_Yuy: Sorry? Sorry won't cut it! What happened!? 

Trowa_no_koibito: * Feels lost * was I caught up in a lover's spat 

Shinigami_chan: Someone's crabby. 

Heero_Yuy: What happened? 

Shinigami_chan: Sorry Q-man 

Trowa_no_koibito: Was I? 

Shinigami_chan: Not till you apologize 

Heero_Yuy: Apologize about what?! 

Razor_Bangs: It's all right Quatre. 

Shinigami_chan: You threatened me. 

Trowa_no_koibito: -__- 

Heero_Yuy: I ALWAYS threaten you! Since when did it start bothering you?! 

Trowa_no_koibito: Which threat? 

Shinigami_chan: Sorry Quatre. I'm sure Tro will make it better. 

Trowa_no_koibito: ^__^ 

Shinigami_chan: I don't like being cold. 

Razor_Bangs: ^__^ 

Trowa_no_koibito: Oh! That one! 

Justice_4_All: * chills * Trowa .... smiled 

Shinigami_chan: You're smarter then you look. 

Razor_Bangs:... 

Heero_Yuy: I still don't think that needs an apology. It was for a mission, you should know your place. 

Logging off: Justice_4_All 

Log off complete 

Trowa_no_koibito: I think you scared Wufei away... 

Shinigami_chan: Why does he keep doing that? 

Trowa_no_koibito: Doing what? And that wasn't very nice, Duo. 

Shinigami_chan: Signing off like that. 

Trowa_no_koibito: Oh, I see. Well, it's Wufei, what do you expect? 

Shinigami_chan: Something about justice? 

Trowa_no_koibito: Hey, is Relena still here? 

Pink_Princess: Koi... 

Trowa_no_koibito: Who would you be addressing that to, Relena-sama? 

Pink_Princess: WHO IS YOUR KOI?! 

Shinigami_chan: * Snicker * 

Trowa_no_koibito: Eep, Trowa? You still on?!! 

Razor_Bangs: Of course 

Trowa_no_koibito: Kowai... 

Pink_Princess: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SCARY?! 

Razor_Bangs: Why? 

Trowa_no_koibito: * Eeps again * 

Shinigami_chan: Hehehe 

Trowa_no_koibito: Duo? Where did Heero go? 

Shinigami_chan: HEERO! 

Heero_Yuy: *grumbles* What? 

Shinigami_chan: Relena asked you a question. 

Heero_Yuy: What? 

Pink_Princess: WHO IS YOUR KOI????!!!!!! 

Heero_Yuy: My koi? 

Pink_Princess: Who is it? 

Razor_Bangs: I can see why you're scared. 

Heero_Yuy: Duo. 

Trowa_no_koibito: *triple eep* 

Heero_Yuy: Is that all? 

Pink_Princess: I wasn't asking Duo. I was asking you Heero. 

Heero_Yuy: No, Duo is my koi. 

Shinigami_chan: Kakakakaka 

Trowa_no_Miko: Huh? Tomo 

Pink_Princess: Don't lie to me. 

Trowa_no_koibito: Oops, screwed up on my addy. 

Heero_Yuy: I'm not. Ask Duo. 

Razor_Bangs: Miko... 

Pink_Princess: I don't want to talk to Duo. 

Trowa_no_Miko/Koibito: Um, I guess? 

Heero_Yuy: Then you will just have to hear it from me. 

Pink_Princess: Hear what? 

Heero_Yuy: That I am with Duo and not you. 

Shinigami_chan: This is getting good! 

Heero_Yuy: Shut up, Duo. 

Pink_Princess: I know you two are partners. 

Shinigami_chan: That isn't the way to shut me up. 

Heero_Yuy: But you don't know what goes on out side of that, do you? Duo, just shut up. Your hentai mind comes in at the worst times. 

Shinigami_chan: But that's why you love me! 

Pink_Princess: Love... 

Heero_Yuy: . . . . . 

Heero_Yuy: I guess that's how you could put it. 

Pink_Princess: LOVE?! 

Heero_Yuy: Yes. 

Razor_Bangs: Put what? 

Heero_Yuy: The word 'love.' 

Shinigami_chan: What so you love Hee-chan? 

Pink_Princess: Good question 

Trowa_no_koibito: I'm not following... 

Heero_Yuy: What? Duo, Relena, just ask your questions. 

Shinigami_chan: Guess you aren't as smart as you look... 

Heero_Yuy: Who were you directing that comment to? 

Shinigami_chan: Quatre. 

Pink_Princess: Who do you love? 

Heero_Yuy: Duo. 

Pink_Princess: What about Duo? 

Heero_Yuy:... 

Heero_Yuy: . . . 

Heero_Yuy: I. Love. Duo. 

Shinigami_chan: I going to faint now. Bye 

Heero_Yuy: Trowa? Are you there with him? 

Razor_Bangs: Yes. 

Heero_Yuy: Make sure he doesn't faint. 

Razor_Bangs: Too late. 

Heero_Yuy: Wake him up. 

Razor_Bangs: He hit his head. 

Heero_Yuy: Just make sure he doesn't die. 

Pink_Princess: Don't lie to me. 

Heero_Yuy: I'm not. And right now, I'm going to terminate your connection... 

Pink_Princess: Don't you dare! 

Pink_Princess 

Logging off 

Complete 

Razor_Bangs: Why do you warn her? 

Heero_Yuy: It's more fun that way. 

Trowa_no_koibito: You're too morbid. 

Razor_Bangs: You have fun? 

Heero_Yuy: Yes, in more ways than one, but that's beside the point. How is Duo? 

Razor_Bangs: I think he's waking up. 

Trowa_no_koibito: Duo? You okay? 

Shinigami_chan: How do you know my name? 

Heero_Yuy: I swear if you have amnesia I will kill you. 

Shinigami_chan: Kill me... 

Heero_Yuy: Oh Suzaku. 

Shinigami_chan: Suzaku? 

Heero_Yuy: Shut up. I'm in a strange mood... 

Razor_Bangs: Behave Heero. 

Heero_Yuy: What are you implying?! 

Trowa_no_koibito: Duo, what do you remember? 

Razor_Bangs: Don't take advantage of him. 

Shinigami_chan: Not much 

Heero_Yuy: Barton, don't tell me what I can and can't do! 

Trowa_no_koibito: What do you remember? 

Razor_Bangs: He looks lost. 

Heero_Yuy: Duh. 

Shinigami_chan: Mind telling me who you are? 

Heero_Yuy: Which one of us? 

Shinigami_chan: All of you 

Heero_Yuy: I'm Heero Yuy. 

Razor_Bangs: Trowa Barton 

Trowa_no_koibito: I'm Quatre 

Shinigami_chan: Is that supposed to sound familiar? 

Heero_Yuy: I would sure hope so. 

Justice_4_All: Okay, I'm back from worshipping Nataku. What did I miss? 

Shinigami_chan: Who is he? 

Justice_4_All: Okay, what did I miss? 

Razor_Bangs: Not much. 

Heero_Yuy: You missed a lot Wufei. 

Shinigami_chan: Who is he? 

Justice_4_All: Anyone want to clue me in? 

Justice_4_All: I'm Chang Wufei baka. Does this mean I can get Deathscythe? 

Razor_Bangs: Nope 

Heero_Yuy: Duo lost his memory. 

Justice_4_All: He had one to lose? 

Shinigami_chan: Who you calling baka?! 

Justice_4_All: You, Maxwell! 

Razor_Bangs: That isn't funny. 

Heero_Yuy: It wasn't funny because of how true it was. 

Shinigami_chan: Maxwell? I thought my name was Duo? 

Heero_Yuy: I'm just praying that another person doesn't come in so we have to explain more. 

Trowa_no_koibito: But Heero, you said you didn't believe in god... 

Heero_Yuy: I'm speaking metaphorically! Baka. 

Justice_4_All: Actually your name is Raw Trash, but were being nice. 

Razor_Bangs: What do you think Wufei? 

Justice_4_All: About what? 

Shinigami_chan: Huh? 

Razor_Bangs: About this. 

Justice_4_All: I think it's a bunch of idiocy and I don't understand why I choose this over worshipping Nataku. Anyone care to answer me that? 

Razor_Bangs: Nope. 

Justice_4_All: Yeah, Raw Trash? 

Shinigami_chan: Who's Nataku? 

Trowa_no_koibito: I have to go for a second, my tea is boiling! BRB 

Shinigami_chan: Tea? 

Justice_4_All: Nataku is my Goddess you insignificant bastard! 

Heero_Yuy: He already left, Duo. 

Shinigami_chan: Goddess? What the hell is my real name?! 

Justice_4_All: KISAMA! JUST SHUT UP! 

Heero_Yuy: Don't tell him to. He'll take you seriously and we will be in this mess all over again. 

Razor_Bangs: Who are you talking to? 

Heero_Yuy: Wuffie. 

Justice_4_All: Yuy! How dare you mock me! 

Heero_Yuy: Trowa? What's your verdict? 

Shinigami_chan: Wuffie? 

Razor_Bangs: WUFFIE?!!! 

> Justice_4_All 

logging off 

log off complete 

Heero_Yuy: Can't I make a joke? 

Heero_Yuy: We scared him off again. 

Shinigami_chan: What's going on? 

HeartlessSwordsman: Okay, what kind of lunatics are in this chat room? 

Heero_Yuy: Who are you? 

Shinigami_chan: You don't know him? 

HeartlessSwordsman: Zelgadis Graywords. I was supposed to meet someone here... 

Heero_Yuy: No, I don't. 

BSGLI: Zel! You finally got on! I have been waiting forever with all these crazy people! 

Shinigami_chan: Zelgadis? 

Heero_Yuy: Now who are you, BSGLI? 

Razor_Bangs: Who are you? 

BSGLI: The Beautiful Sorcery Genius Lina Inverse! I'm sure you have heard of me! 

Heero_Yuy: Great, more people. 

Razor_Bangs: Nope 

BSGLI: Huh? Where the heck have you been? 

Shinigami_chan: You don't know them? 

Heero_Yuy: Nope. 

HeartlessSwordsman: Lina, why are we here? And where are the rest? 

Razor_Bangs: Nope 

BSGLI: Huh? You mean you don't know either? Well, from a certain someone who should already be here 'sore wa himitsu desu.' 

HeartlessSwordsman: Damn that Xelloss. 

Heero_Yuy: Who are you people? 

Shinigami_chan: XELLOSS!!!!!!!!! 

BSGLI: Huh? Shinigami_chan, do you know him? 

HeartlessSwordsman: Do you? 

Heero_Yuy: Do you? 

Shinigami_chan: My Onii-sama. 

Heero_Yuy/BSGLI/HeartlessSwordsman: NANI?!!!!!!?!?!? 

Razor_Bangs: What? 

Heero_Yuy: You're an orphan? How did that happen? 

BSGLI: Does that mean you're a Mazoku? 

Shinigami_chan: I am? 

Heero_Yuy: How did you know that and nothing else!??!?!?! 

Razor_Bangs: Mazoku? 

Shinigami_chan:... 

Heero_Yuy: Kami... 

BSGLI: Okay, now we need to get thing straightened out, first off, XELLOSS?!!?!?! IF YOUR THERE COME OUT!!!!!!!!! 

Trowa_no_koibito: I'm back! What's happening 

Heero_Yuy: Quatre leave now, go to Trowa's or something. 

BSGLI: XELLOSS!!!!!! DOKO?!?!?! 

Himitsu_desu: Sore wa himitsu desu. 

HeartlessSwordsman: Damn you all together, 

Razor_Bangs: What did we do? 

Shinigami_chan: XELLOSS! 

Heero_Yuy: I just want to knock down the number of people. 

Trowa_no_koibito: * sniff * fine, if that's how you feel I'll leave. 

Himitsu_desu: Shi-chan! 

Razor_Bangs: Quatre... 

Heero_Yuy/HS: Nani 

Trowa_no_koibito: Yes 

Razor_Bangs: Don't go, Heero's being a bastard again. 

Shinigami_chan/Himitsu_Desu: Yes? 

Trowa_no_koibito: All right. 

Heero_Yuy/HeartlessSwordsman: Explain. 

Razor_Bangs: Thank you. 

Shinigami_chan/Himitsu_Desu: Explain what? 

BSGLI: Am I stuck in a room of gays? 

HeartlessSwordsman: Xelloss, what's going on? How is he related to you? 

Razor_Bangs/Himitsu_Desu/Shinigami_chan: Yes 

Himitsu_desu: How did you know about that? 

BSGLI: I think I'm going to leave... I don't have the stomach for this. Walking in on Zel and Xel was enough... 

HeartlessSwordsman: Because Shinigami_chan was talking about it earlier 

Shinigami_chan: Poor you 

Himitsu_desu: He was 

BSGLI: Bye-Bye 

HeartlessSwordsman: Yes he was 

Himitsu_desu: Why 

Razor_Bangs: He is related to Duo. 

Heero_Yuy: Why don't you ask your 'Shi-chan' 

Heero_Yuy: What do you know Trowa? 

Shinigami_chan: Am I missing something? 

Himitsu_desu: Why? 

Heero_Yuy: Your memory, perhaps? 

HeartlessSwordsman: Why did you call us here Xelloss? And if you say 'sore wa himitsu desu' I will ring your little Mazoku neck 

Razor_Bangs: They act the same 

Heero_Yuy: Who? 

Himitsu_desu: His memory 

Heero_Yuy: Yes, his memory 

Razor_Bangs: Xelloss and Duo 

Heero_Yuy: Yeah, it's scary 

Himitsu_desu: What happened 

Heero_Yuy: Ask your Shi-chan. 

Himitsu_desu: Why? HE won't remember. 

Heero_Yuy: Smart-ass son of a .... 

HeartlessSwordsman: Xelloss, answer my question! 

Himitsu_Desu/Shinigami_chan: . . . 

Himitsu_desu: Why? 

HeartlessSwordsman: Just answer me. 

Himitsu_desu: Why? 

HeartlessSwordsman: Because I want to know. 

Shinigami_chan: Why? 

Shinigami_chan: Why? 

HeartlessSwordsman: Just answer! I want to know! 

Shinigami_chan: Why? 

HeartlessSwordsman: I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to Xelloss! 

Shinigami_chan: Why? 

HeartlessSwordsman: Because you wouldn't know and Xelloss would! 

Heero_Yuy: Quite bugging him, Duo. 

Shinigami_chan: Why? 

Himitsu_desu: Why? 

Heero_Yuy/HeartlessSwordsman: JUST BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO! 

Shinigami_chan/Himitsu_Desu: Why? 

HeartlessSwordsman: Okay, Xelloss, please tell me what I'm doing here. 

Shinigami_chan: Why? 

Heero_Yuy: Duo for now there is no use talking to you until you get your memory back, screw off. 

HeartlessSwordsman: I'm not talking to you Shinigami_chan. Xellos answer my question! 

Shinigami_chan/Himitsu_Desu: Why? 

Heero_Yuy/HeartlessSwordsman: If you don't tell me I'm leaving 

Shinigami_chan: Jeez Hee-chan, can't you take a joke? 

Heero_Yuy: What 

Himitsu_desu: Tell you what? 

Heero_Yuy: Duo, were you just screwing around with me?! 

HeartlessSwordsman: Tell me why I'm here 

Shinigami_chan: You both need to loosen up. 

Himitsu_desu: Yep 

HeartlessSwordsman: Just answer me. 

Heero_Yuy: Were you?! 

Himitsu_desu: Aren't you having fun? 

Shinigami_chan: Yep. 

HeartlessSwordsman: If you call having fun getting royally pissed off and wanting to commit suicide. 

Heero_Yuy: I don't know anymore. 

Shinigami_chan: Know what? 

Heero_Yuy: About you. I don't know what to do about you. How did you become a Gundam pilot in the first place? 

Shinigami_chan: My Aniki set it up. 

Heero_Yuy: I think I'm just going to go now... 

Shinigami_chan: You can't you won't complete your mission then. 

Heero_Yuy: I think the mission was blow to hell and back and I did improve my social skills. 

Shinigami_chan/Himitsu_Desu: You did? 

Heero_Yuy: Shut the hell up! What more do you want from me?! I talk more now! And besides Himitsu_desu you know shit about me! 

Himitsu_desu: My otouto told me. 

Heero_Yuy: What did he say!? I want a list! 

Shinigami_chan/Himitsu_Desu: Why? 

Heero_Yuy: Duo! Your not supposed to give out any information about Gundam pilots and I want to know what information was leaked! 

Shinigami_chan: Why? 

Heero_Yuy: Because I need to know that information was leaked! 

Shinigami_chan: ^__^ 

HeartlessSwordsman: You're all crazy. I can't even get a word in edgewise. Xelloss, when are you going to answer my question! 

Heero_Yuy: Himitsu_desu answer me. 

Himitsu_desu: What question? 

HeartlessSwordsman: WHY THE HELL AM I HERE!??????????!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!????!????????????????!!!!!!?!?!?!?!? 

Himitsu_desu: I was bored. 

HeartlessSwordsman: So you resorted to this?! When you're bored you usually just jump me! 

Shinigami_chan: So you weren't lying... 

HeartlessSwordsman: About what?! 

Shinigami_chan: About what he does when he's bored. 

HeartlessSwordsman: Nani?! Okay, what information did you two exchange? 

Heero_Yuy: So that's where you get that from! 

Shinigami_chan/Himitsu_Desu: Sore wa himitsu desu. 

Shinigami_chan: Yep 

Heero_Yuy and HeartlessSwordsman knock their heads against the nearby wall: Damn it all, 

Shinigami_chan/Himitsu_Desu:. . . . 

Shinigami_chan: What's wrong with you two? 

Heero_Yuy: And you ask me that? 

Shinigami_chan: Yep! 

HeartlessSwordsman: Why so things like this always happen to me? 

Heero_Yuy: Why so I tell you when you don't answer any of my questions!? 

Trowa_no_koibito: Umm, Trowa? I'm confused again... 

Himitsu_desu: Is this of those little spats you are always telling me about Shi-chan? 

Heero_Yuy: DAMN YOU ALL! 

Razor_Bangs: Me too. 

Shinigami_chan: Huh? 

Trowa_no_koibito: When will it stop? 

Heero_Yuy: I think I'm going to need an Aspirin. 

Razor_Bangs: Hopefully before we lose our sanity. 

Trowa_no_koibito: I hope it's soon because I'm worried about Heero! 

Himitsu_desu/Razor_Bangs/ Shinigami_chan: ? 

Heero_Yuy: What do you want? 

Heero_Yuy: The three of you! What do you want? 

Himitsu_desu: Which three? 

Heero_Yuy: You, Duo and Trowa. 

Shinigami_chan: I want to know why Q-man is worried about you 

Himitsu_desu: You read my mind Shi-chan! 

Razor_Bangs: Same here. 

Trowa_no_koibito: I'm worried about him because he's the one that could kill us all if he's not happy! I worry about everyone and everything so why should this be any different?!?! Ohh, I think I need some tea.... 

Heero_Yuy: Why else? I'm a psychotic killer, that's why he's worried about me. 

HeartlessSwordsman: That doesn't sound right... 

Himitsu_desu: Good for you Hee-chan! 

Heero_Yuy: What did you call me!? 

Razor_Bangs: No more tea Quatre 

Trowa_no_koibito: Who the hell are you to stop me?!?!?!?!!? 

Shinigami_chan: He called you Hee-chan, Hee-chan! 

Heero_Yuy: No one calls me Hee-chan. 

Razor_Bangs: I am the person who had to deal with you at two in the morning because of the damn caffeine! 

HeartlessSwordsman: But they did. 

Shinigami_chan: I always do Hee-chan. 

Heero_Yuy: SHUT UP! No one calls me Hee-chan anymore! 

Trowa_no_koibito: Oh yeah... 

Himitsu_desu: Why? 

Heero_Yuy: Why what? 

Razor_Bangs: No more tea. 

Himitsu_desu: Why can't we call you Hee-chan? 

Trowa_no_koibito: Fine! Then what can I do to relieve my stress!? 

Heero_Yuy: Sore wa himitsu desu! 

Shinigami_chan/Himitsu_Desu: Screw Trowa! 

Himitsu_desu: That's my line! 

Trowa_no_koibito: Your right! I need my tea!! 

Heero_Yuy: Too bad! 

Heero_Yuy: I don't like your aniki. 

Razor_Bangs: No more tea. 

Shinigami_chan: Why?! 

Trowa_no_koibito: YES TEA!! 

Heero_Yuy: I just don't. He reminds me too much of you. 

Razor_Bangs: No tea, or I'll never return from the circus. 

HeartlessSwordsman: I'm leaving. This is not to my interest. 

Heero_Yuy: Nice threat. 

Shinigami_chan: Does this mean you don't like me?! 

Heero_Yuy: No! I like you, but that is just too much of you!   
  
Himitsu_desu: You're no fun Zel! 

Trowa_no_koibito: -__- 

HeartlessSwordsman: Neither are you right now. 

Razor_Bangs: Thank you Heero. No more tea. 

Himitsu_desu: Oh? 

HeartlessSwordsman logging off 

Please Wait 

Log off complete 

Heero_Yuy: He left. 

Shinigami_chan: Wahh! Heero doesn't love me, Aniki! 

Heero_Yuy: Think what you want. That's not true. 

Trowa_no_koibito: Hidoi!! 

Himitsu_desu: If you hurt Shi-chan I'll have to kill you. 

Heero_Yuy: Now that is MY line! 

Razor_Bangs: Me or the tea Quatre. 

Himitsu_desu: I'm older than you are. 

Trowa_no_koibito: Umm, I guess I have to pick Trowa -__- 

Heero_Yuy: I have a bigger gun. 

Razor_Bangs: Good 

Himitsu_desu: I have magic. 

Trowa_no_koibito: Trowa, aishiteru. 

Heero_Yuy: I have Spandex Space. 

Himitsu_desu: I'm a Mazoku. 

Razor_Bangs: I know 

Heero_Yuy: I'm a perfect solider. 

Trowa_no_koibito: Good >^__^ 

Himitsu_desu: I can be in your house in a second. 

Razor_Bangs: A cat? 

Heero_Yuy: Ohh! I'm scared! 

Trowa_no_koibito: Hai! 

Himitsu_desu: I can torture you in more ways than you can imagine 

Heero_Yuy: Well I have slept with your brother! 

Razor_Bangs: Heero needs help 

Trowa_no_koibito: Hai! 

Himitsu_desu: I can make it so you never see him again. 

Heero_Yuy: Would Duo let you? 

Razor_Bangs: A lot of help 

Trowa_no_koibito: Hai! 

Himitsu_desu: He doesn't have to let me. 

Heero_Yuy: . . . 

Razor_Bangs: What are these two doing? 

Heero_Yuy: So you would take him against his will? 

Trowa_no_koibito: Dunno 

Himitsu_desu: Hai. It's how I got Zel 

Trowa_no_koibito: I think they are fighting over Duo and marking their territory. 

Razor_Bangs: Ah 

Heero_Yuy: That's deranged. 

Himitsu_desu: It's the Mazoku way. 

Heero_Yuy: So? Humans do that too. I know I have. 

Razor_Bangs: I didn't need to know that... 

Trowa_no_koibito: Too much information... 

Himitsu_desu: Not to Shi-chan I hope. 

Heero_Yuy: What would you do if I said that I did? 

Himitsu_desu: Make him hate you. 

Heero_Yuy: How? 

Razor_Bangs: I agree completely 

Himitsu_desu: I have my ways ningen 

Trowa_no_koibito: Trowa? How bout we both log off? I don't think they need us right now... 

Heero_Yuy: Oh, that's nice. Try. 

Razor_Bangs: Hai 

Himitsu_desu: As you wish 

Razor_Bangs and Trowa_no_koibito 

Logging off 

Please wait 

log off complete 

Heero_Yuy: Matte! I believe you so don't. 

Himitsu_desu: Why? You asked for it. 

Heero_Yuy: Because I'm not sure what I would do without him. 

Himitsu_desu: I could make you forget him 

Heero_Yuy: Don't 

Heero_Yuy: Please 

Himitsu_desu: Why not? 

Heero_Yuy: Because I love him. 

Himitsu_desu: Do you really? 

Heero_Yuy: Yes. I would do anything for him. 

Himitsu_desu: Really? 

Heero_Yuy: Yes. 

Himitsu_desu: Why should I believe you? 

Heero_Yuy: Because I'm telling the truth. Ask Duo. 

Heero_Yuy: Where did he go anyway? 

Himitsu_desu: I do believe he is crying in the corner. Besides, from what he tells me you hit him more than anything else. 

Heero_Yuy: Why is he crying? Well that is how I... um, confront my feelings. What about HeartlessSwordsman? I could tell there was something going on with him. 

Himitsu_desu: Because he thinks you don't love him, anyway, Zel is always like that. 

Heero_Yuy: Just tell him that I do and will. 'Zel', huh? He has problems... 

Himitsu_desu: So do you and Duo. I can't tell him that because he isn't here with me. 

Heero_Yuy: Then where is he? 

Heero_Yuy: Duo? Where are you? 

Himitsu_desu: At some girls house. 

Heero_Yuy: How can you tell that? How do I know your telling the truth? What girls house? 

Himitsu_desu: I think her name is Hilde 

Heero_Yuy: Che. I should have known that. You know from your 'Mazoku' powers, neh? Well why don't you pop up in his house and tell him, huh? 

Himitsu_desu: He set up a barrier to keep me out. 

Heero_Yuy: He can do that? Is he a full of a half mazoku? 

Himitsu_desu: I'm not sure 

Heero_Yuy: How can you not be sure if he's your own brother? 

Himitsu_desu: Half brother 

Heero_Yuy: Oh. Well what am I supposed to do now? 

Himitsu_desu: I can try to get Hilde here. 

Heero_Yuy: Did he only set up the barrier around himself? 

Himitsu_desu: Yep 

Heero_Yuy: I'm not sure if I want to talk to her. 

Himitsu_desu: She can talk to Duo 

Heero_Yuy: As long as I don't have to talk to her. 

Himitsu_desu: You can chat with her. 

Heero_Yuy: Just tell her that I want Duo to come back on because I have some things to say to him. 

Heero_Yuy: Himitsu_desu? 

Heero_Yuy: Are you still there? 

Heero_Yuy: Answer me 

Himitsu_desu: Ohayo! Call Hilde 

Heero_Yuy: You mean phone call? 

Himitsu_desu: Hai 

Heero_Yuy: Fine. 

Heero_Yuy: Hold on. 

Himitsu_desu: Kay 

Heero_Yuy: Okay, I called her. I told her that I needed Duo to come back online, since he wouldn't come to the phone. She was going to try, but wasn't sure it would work. 

Heero_Yuy: Now what can I do? 

Himitsu_desu: That was fast Hee-chan. You can think of what to say to Shi-chan 

Heero_Yuy: Don't call me that! I know what I would say to Shi-chan, I mean Duo. I just need to get hold of him. 

Shinigami_chan: ... 

Heero_Yuy: Duo? You're on? 

Shinigami_chan: ... 

Heero_Yuy: Duo, I really didn't mean anything of the things that I said today on this chat. I sorry. I need you to know that I love you and I guess your aniki let me know just how important you are and how easily I could loose you. I'm sorry Duo, aishiteru. I guess I will understand if you won't forgive me, I have screwed up too many times. But still, I hope you will. 

Shinigami_chan: Nani? 

Heero_Yuy: Hai? 

Heero_Yuy: What are you unclear of? 

Shinigami_chan: Who just said that? 

Heero_Yuy: Heero. 

Shinigami_chan: Liar. Heero would never say something like that. 

Heero_Yuy: No, it is me. 

Shinigami_chan: Liar 

Heero_Yuy: Baka. 

Himitsu_desu: This is more fun than the first time I seduced Zelgadis! 

Heero_Yuy: Too much information! 

Himitsu_desu: So 

Heero_Yuy: Well what am I supposed to do now? He doesn't think it's me! 

Himitsu_desu: Prove it's you 

Heero_Yuy: How the hell am I going to do that?! 

Himitsu_desu: say something only you would know 

Heero_Yuy: I don't know!! 

Himitsu_desu: Think of something 

Heero_Yuy: I know an interesting trick with Jell-o. 

Shinigami_chan: What? 

Heero_Yuy: It's something that I would only show you, baka! 

Shinigami_chan: Tell me 

Heero_Yuy: I said 'Jell-O!' Isn't that enough?! 

Shinigami_chan: No 

Heero_Yuy: No. No more will be said. 

Shinigami_chan: I hate liars 

Heero_Yuy: Yeah, I know! Okay, the first time we meet was November 5. The first time you seduced me was December the 18. After that it was a day in and day out thing for about four months until I left for outer space and the next thing I knew you had gotten yourself thrown into an Oz prison and I had to go and bail you out, do you want me to continue? 

Himitsu_desu: Hai! More about December 18 please! 

Heero_Yuy: This is not a question for you! 

Himitsu_desu: No fair. 

Heero_Yuy: Yes it is fair. 

Shinigami_chan: Hai 

Heero_Yuy: Okay. After I got you out, which was about January 3 or 4 we screwed a couple more times and then we where separated again because of the battles going on the earth. After that we didn't really do anything until this stupid chat. There, a background check. Still think I'm a liar? 

Shinigami_chan: Yes 

Heero_Yuy: Why do you say that? 

Shinigami_chan: You could have got that info from Xelloss 

Heero_Yuy: Why? If he wanted information about December 18 then why wouldn't he already know that? 

Heero_Yuy: What do I need to do to convince you? 

Shinigami_chan: I didn't tell him the details   
  
Heero_Yuy: So that's what you talk about! My questions have been answered. 

Shinigami_chan: Huh? 

Heero_Yuy: What can I tell you to prove that I'm Heero? Never mind. 

Heero_Yuy: What can I do? 

Shinigami_chan: Prove you're Hee-chan. 

Heero_Yuy: Don't call me that. 

Shinigami_chan: Why? 

Heero_Yuy: What the hell. I don't care any more! Just know that I am Heero! 

Shinigami_chan: Heero would never give up 

Heero_Yuy: I don't care anymore, Duo. If you won't believe me then I don't care. 

Himitsu_desu: You aren't getting anywhere. Try talking about the 18 

Heero_Yuy: You have a one track mind. 

Himitsu_desu: Runs in the family 

Heero_Yuy: I thought as much. Duo? Do you believe me or not. I need to go, I have another mission. 

Shinigami_chan: I'll believe you if you prove it to me later. 

Heero_Yuy: How would you like me to prove it?   
  
Shinigami_chan: My family does have a one track mind...   
  
Heero_Yuy: And...?   
  
Shinigami_chan: See you tonight. I'm logging off. 

Heero_Yuy: Okay, see ya tonight. 

Heero_Yuy and Shinigami_chan   
  
Logging off 

> Please Wait 

Log off complete 

Himitsu_desu: You're welcome Shi-chan 

Himitsu_desu: Sore kara... owari ^__- 

* * *

Emmy: And as our dear Xel said, owari! Completed 1.2.2001, nifty date, neh?   


**Simple Arc Index******

**Gundam Fanfiction Index**


End file.
